Touko Gets Kidnapped By N
by Madison.CheekyFee.Webb
Summary: will Touko get kidnapped by a strange person or will she run from him


Touko runs away from N, which she is about to get kidnapped, and said N why are you kidnapping me, he said because i want to take you back to my castle, Touko will you be my Queen, she said no N i can't, i don't want to be your Queen, N said why Touko i like you though

She stops running, N walks over slowly and puts a gentle hand on her shoulder and his other hand on her back, she could feel his touch, leaning over to her ear, he whispered, come with me Touko, which cause her to shiver down the spine

N i would like to go with you, she said, i made up my mind anyway, he said, you would like my home Touko, she saw N extending his hand towards her, she has two options, one to grab his hand and to go with him, or two not to grab his hand and not to go with him

She reached out her hand towards his, which N took, let's go to my castle Touko, so we went to his home by flying, N said we're here Touko, she said N is that your home, he said yes that's where i live Touko, i'll give you the grand tour if you want, inside and outside,

Touko was astonished by the look of the castle, oh N it's so beautiful, it makes me want to warm my heart, he said i hope you like it Touko, N turned around and put his hand on her chest, he could feel her heart beating so fast, come Touko i'll show you my room

She and N walked down the corridor to his room, when we got there she stopped, Touko could feel a cold hand touching her back, she said N is someone following us, N said probably my father knew you were here, that's why you could feel his hand touching you Touko

Touko twisted her head around and she saw Ghetsis right behind her, Hello Touko, his voice shivered her neck, why are you here Ghetsis, because i knew you came back, you should not have come here Touko, his hand grabbed her neck and she dangled in the air

Touko could not escape the grip, N ran over and pulled her away from Ghetsis, which he tightened the grip, N said father please let her go she can't breathe, Ghetsis released her and she dropped, causing her to cough, N ran over to her, and picked her up, she said N i couldn't breathe

It's okay Touko you're fine now, he won't hurt you anymore, i stopped him from doing it, i should've known he was hurting you so badly, where am i N, he said we're in my bedroom Touko, i tended your wounds, i was really worried that you were going to pass out or something

N gently put his hand on my cheek, i put my hand over the top of his, N i'm afraid i'm going to die, i won't let you Touko, you need to stay strong, if you don't then i would lose you, she slowly shuts her eyes, N remember we had lots of fun together, Touko wake up please

Touko you can't leave me, you need to stay strong Touko, i'm going to get someone wait here Touko, N ran out of his room to get his father to come, Ghetsis saw N running towards him, N what's wrong, father it's Touko, she's dying you have to help me, Ghetsis followed N to his room

Touko are you alright, she slowly opens her eyes so she can see if it was N or not, N who is that, Touko i sent my father to come, Ghetsis stood before me, my hand extended out for Ghetsis's huge hand, he took her hand and told her to stay strong, N will you take my other hand

N went to the other side and took her other hand, he put his hand on her forehead, Touko you're burning up, you're getting a fever, father i need to keep her cool, she's really hot, Ghetsis put his huge hand on my forehead, touching N's hand, pull the blankets off her N, that way she can keep cool

N pulled the blankets off her neck, allowing me to keep cool, father will my sisters come and help us, N your sisters are busy, but father she's not keeping cool though, ok i'll get them N, Ghetsis went to get N's sisters, will he come back N, yeah of course he will, he's just gone to get my sisters

father what's wrong, Touko's really hot, she can't keep cool, will you two come with me and see her, they followed Ghetsis to their brother's room, N we're here, please you two help her, they put their hand's on her forehead, Touko what's wrong your hot aren't you, yes i can't keep cool, what she needs is a cold cloth

And some fresh air Ghetsis added, of course thanks guys, Touko i'm just gonna carry you out on to the balcony and lay you down with a cold cloth on your forehead, Touko nodded, N carried her outside on the balcony, laid her down gently and put a cold cloth on her forehead softly

N went back inside, Ghetsis and his daughters left N to look after her, N came back out and kneeled down beside me, Touko feeling any better, yes N i'm feeling much better thanks to you, your sisters and Ghetsis, good i'm glad, want to hold my hand Touko, it'll make you feel more better

Yes i want to N please make me feel more better, N stretched his hand towards her, she took his hand and put her other hand on his trousers, will i be able to stand up now N, of course Touko, tucking his fingers under and removing the cloth from her forehead, N stood up, held his hand out so she could grab it, he pulled her up so she could stand, she felt weak still

Touko you're weak are you alright, i'll take you back to my bed if you want, she fell to her knees, N crouched down beside her, putting his soft warm hand on her shoulder, come take my hand Touko, he whispered, N i'm cold can you warm me up by pulling me close to you

He embraced Touko keeping her warm, oh N you're so warm,soft,gentle and comforting like a pillow, may i rest my head on your lap, of course Touko, let me get you a blanket, N came back with the blanket, here put this over you, he set me down so the back of my head was touching his lap

Touko your hair is so soft and gentle, he put's a hand on her chest, the feel of his hand on my chest was comforting, he removed his hand, N please keep your hand there


End file.
